40 ways to mess with the Akatsuki
by fan freak90
Summary: The title says it all, folks-enjoy!   4 my sisters and brother-younger and older sibs!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, 'The song that gets on everybody's nerves,' or 'The song that never ends!'**

**Rated: K+-crude language!**

* * *

><p><strong>40 ways to annoy Akatsuki members<strong>

1) Call Tobi a bad boy

2) Paint pink hearts on Itachi's black nails.

3) Tell Itachi that Tobi is really Madara/his uncle, and then lock them in a closet to see who wins.

4) One foolproof plan for anyone: poke him or her repeatedly.

5) Kill Deidara. Hopefully, (in the dream world of Saso/Dei) Sasori will be pissed. If not, well you at least killed Deidara...

6) Break their statue thingy. They need it. They will want to kill you. Slowly. Painfully…

7) Call Itachi a weasel. (For those who don't know but should, Itachi means Weasel…)

8) Prank-call Itachi and pretend its Sasuke on the line.

9) Shove a Popsicle into the hole in Tobi's mask.

10) Sing the "Ugly" song to Kakuzu, and only stop when he pays you to shut up. (For future references to my sister, do not look up the song. It is ultra stupid and annoying!)

11) Question Deidara and Itachi's gender.

12) Give Tobi sugar. (Lock them in a room after you give Tobi sugar!)

13) Make Tobi sing "The song that never ends" (4 all ya'lls own safety, don't look up the song!)

14) Ask Deidara when the baby's due.

15) Stare at the wall during an Akatsuki meeting. At the last five minutes of the meeting, state loudly that you weren't paying attention and that they need to repeat the whole thing.

16) Whenever an Akatsuki member tells you to do something, ask if they want fries with that.

17) Tell Deidara that Hidan said he was gay. Tell Hidan that Deidara said he was a whore. See which one attacks the other first. (Deidara wouldn't attack b/c he knows it's true!)

18) Ask Zetsu if he has any weed killer and/or a weed hacker.

19) Deflate a hidden whoopee cushion and then yell loudly, "Damn, Kisame!"

20) Open a brand new cup of instant ramen in front of Kakuzu, eat one noodle, and then throw it away. See what he does.

21) Yell loudly that you know the real reason why Sasori keeps so many puppets in his room.

22 ) Have loud conversations with yourself in the middle of a meeting.

23) Seal one of Sasori's puppets and use ventriloquism to talk through it until Sasori notices.

24) In front of all the Akatsuki members, loudly ask Itachi if you can borrow his makeup.

25) Superglue money to the floor in Kakuzu's room. See how many times he tries to get it.

26) cut off Deidara's ponytail and haul ass outta' there! (OMG I would never do anything so mean to poor Dei-sama!)

27) When walking past Sasori, randomly burst into laughter and then walk away like nothing happened.

28) Whenever Itachi gets pissed, giggle and say "Down, kitty."

29) While Kakuzu is counting his money, shout random numbers to make him lose his place.

30) Skip around the base singing, "I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves" over and over. (Song actually goes-"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" then repeat over and over!)

31) Exclaim loudly that you know what Deidara does with the mouths on his hands at night.

32) Whenever Deidara reaches out to you, run away screaming, "RAPE!" When he insists that he wasn't going to rape you, say that the mouth on his hand 'looked at you wrong'.

33) Ask Sasori if he uses a floor buffer to keep himself shiny.

34) Ask Itachi how his imaginary friend Bob is doing in front of the other Akatsuki members. ~Only my sister knows about 'Bob'…LOL ;)

35) While standing behind Itachi, sing 'Pop Goes The Weasel' in a scary voice while fingering a kunai.

36) Flood Kisame's room and ask if it makes him feel closer to home.

37) Call Hidan a fat-ass and refuse to give him food, saying that starving for a few months to lose weight won't kill him…literally.

38) Tell Sasori that the grape juice he kept in the vials beside his puppets tasted good.

39) Ask Deidara whether he is a boy or a girl. When he claims he is a boy, say, "Damn. Guess I owe Sasori fifty yen."

40) Hold up a phone and yell loudly to Itachi that Sasuke wants his virginity back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Read and review pleez! <strong>

**To My sister-Even though she didn't ask!**

**Y'all have a great day! :)**


End file.
